Taken
by Nina430
Summary: This takes place in the future. Chris has always felt like an outsider in his family. He's not twice blessed and he's not Charmed. When he and Wyatt are kidnapped, he will learn what it truly means to be on the outside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed so don't sue. Enjoy. :)

Piper and Leo's kids 

Wyatt Halliwell – 8 years old

Christopher Halliwell – 6 years old

* * *

(Note: Jason is deceased) 

Princess – 7 years old

Kyla – 7 years old

Danielle – 5 years old

Paige and Henry's kids 

Kaitlyn – 4 years old

Cyndy – 5 years old

Chapter 1

Chris tried not to be jealous of the attention his brother, Wyatt, always received, but it was especially hard to do when you were only six years old. He sat on his bed where he had retreated when his brother had returned from Up There (otherwise dubbed Elderland) with their father. Wyatt had come back excitedly showing the rest of their family the new things he had learned to do with his powers.

Chris bet that no one even noticed his absence…especially Leo. When he wasn't around his family, Chris had gotten accustomed to referring to his father as Leo. It seemed far more appropriate than calling him "Dad". Leo probably forgot that he even lived here let alone that he just happened to be his youngest son.

"Chris, take a shower before dinner!" he heard his mother call upstairs. So she _had_ noticed his absence. Chris let out a groan, knowing that his mother couldn't hear him.

Twenty-five minutes later, he went downstairs to see his family already seated at the dinner table. He looked away from his mother's disapproving eyes and quickly took his seat beside Wyatt. Everyone had already started eating and were currently engaged in several conversations.

Piper was talking to her sisters. Aunt Paige's kids, Kaitlyn and Cyndy were laughing and giggling loudly with Aunt Phoebe's daughter, Danielle. Chris didn't even attempt to listen to what they were talking about. He could imagine it had something to do with a Barbie or a tea party the boys wouldn't be invited to.

He was relieved to see that Leo wasn't there because he really didn't feel like having Leo sit across from him and ignore him like he usually did.

"I wish we could see what it's like in Elderland," Phoebe's other daughter, Kyla, was saying with a sigh. Her twin sister, Princess, nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could show you, but the Elders don't want anyone up there who isn't a whitelighter," Wyatt explained.

Chris suppressed a laugh. If only that _was_ true. The Elders didn't want anyone but the Twice Blessed child in their sacred realm. Chris tried not to be bitter about it. It really wasn't Wyatt's fault that he was Twice Blessed or that the elders (including Leo) walked around with permanent sticks up their butts. He loved his brother too much to hold it against him.

When dinner was over, Chris slipped out of his seat and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He could hear his brother and cousins fighting over the television remote in the living room.

"Chris, Honey…you didn't have to do this," Piper said, coming into the kitchen. Chris shrugged his shoulder and finished drying the last dish.

"Thank you," Piper said, giving him a hug. "You're Mommy's little helper."

Chris couldn't help, but smile. He was always doing chores around the house to help his mother. Sometimes she would even let him help her cook. Those were the best times of his life.

"Why don't you go watch TV with the others? I can finish up in here, Peanut" Piper said. Chris made a face at the use of her nickname for him. Seriously, he was six years old now. He was almost a grown up.

He shook his head. "I'm a little sleepy. Can I go to bed?"

Piper nodded. "Sure, Honey."

* * *

Piper watched her youngest child leave the kitchen. She couldn't help but worry about him. He was nothing like his brother or cousins. They were all loud and full of energy. They used every chance they could get to use their powers.

Chris spent his time in the attic in front of the Book of Shadows. He was learning how to read and he preferred to use the Book of Shadows as practice rather than children's books. He reminded her so much of Chris Perry. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the son who had come to the past to save their future.

"Hey, Piper, where is the…" Phoebe started to ask as she came into the kitchen with Paige. She stopped when she saw her older sister's face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Piper shook her head. "Nothing….everything." She buried her face in her hands. She could feel Phoebe rubbing her back in small circles. "I was thinking about the other Chris."

"We miss him too," Paige said softly.

"Yeah, Piper," Phoebe said. "Be we didn't really lose him. He was reborn."

"I know, Pheebs," Piper said. "But it's so hard. I see so much of him in our Chris."

"Me too," Paige admitted. It had been harder for her to deal with Chris's death because she had been with him when he died. She was so glad that Piper had been spared the pain of watching him die. It might have destroyed her.

"I'm worried about him," Piper admitted. "He's so quiet and withdrawn. I can't figure out why."

"I kind of think a lot of it is our fault," Paige said. "There are so many kids here that sometimes we don't pay attention to him. Then there's also the fact that we're always having to protect Wyatt from some new evil that's trying to take his powers."

Phoebe nodded. "Have you noticed that whenever Wyatt and Leo come back from training, Chris is never around? He and Leo are rarely in the same room together."

"Great…so my baby has father issues," Piper said. Sarcasm dripped off her tongue. "I feel so much better now that I know what's wrong."

"Talk to Leo. Suggest that he spend time with Chris," Paige said. She hugged Piper. "It's all going to work out. Chris will be fine."

* * *

Chris woke up to the sound of his parents' attempts at hushing their voices. Careful not to wake his brother who was asleep next to him, he climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to their room. Their door was partially open so he pressed his body against the wall and peeked around the corner.

"You should really spend time with Chris, Leo. He's your son, too," Piper said, trying to control her anger.

" I know who Chris is," Leo said, exasperated.

"Maybe you should start acting like it."

Chris silently cheered his mother on. If he was lucky, maybe his mother would get angry enough and blow Leo up.

"I can't help that I have to help train Wyatt," Leo said in his defense.

"Well, why don't you ever bring Chris with you?" Piper asked. "He could benefit from the…"

"Piper, he's too young…"

"Wyatt started training _Up There_ when he was five so don't even _try_ that excuse," Piper said.

Leo sighed. "He's not as strong—as powerful as Wyatt or his cousins for that matter. He can orb and sense, but his only witch power is telekinesis. That is no where near as much power as Wyatt or Phoebe and Paige's kids have."

Chris's eyes filled with tears. So that's what his father thought.

"He's still your child no matter what his powers are," Piper said, angrily. How could Leo be so dense? "Powers aren't everything. Chris is smart, and he's getting really good with spells. He's a great witch."

"I love him, Piper. Don't doubt that. It's just vital that I spend more time with Wyatt. He's twice blessed, and therefore the target of every evil that exists. I refuse to let anything bad happen to my son if I can prevent it."

"You can't avoid your other son just because you miss Chris Perry,' Piper said, softly. She gently touched Leo's arm. She knew that he was still upset because he had not been able to save Chris Perry'slife.

"That's not what I'm doing. Besides, Chris avoids _me_."

"You're his father. We all hurt when Chris died, but because of him, Wyatt was saved. His little brother was brave enough to go back to the past to save him. I see him in our little boy. They're the same person, Leo."

Chris didn't understand what his mother was talking about or who Chris Perry was, and he didn't care. All that mattered was that Leo really didn't care about him. Leo may have **_said_** that he loved him, but he hadmade it clear that Chris wasn't worthy of his time. He was the weak link of the Halliwell bloodline. With a sob, he orbed away.

"Did you hear that?" Piper asked. She had become ultra sensitive to the sound of orbing. She left the room in time to see a trail of orb lights.

"Who was it?" Leo asked.

Piper didn't answer him right away. She held her breath and checked Paige and her daughters' rooms. They were all asleep. She went to her sons' room and gasped when she saw that Chris's bed was empty. "It was Chris. He must have heard us."

Leo's eyes widened. He looked at Chris's bed with a guilty expression on his face.

"Can you sense him?" Piper asked, anxiously. Her baby was only six—too young to be outside alone.

Leo closed his eyes for a few minutes and then shook his head. "No, I can't sense him."

"Is he blocking you? Can he…?"

Leo shook his head again, looking worried. "Chris doesn't know how to do that."

"Oh now you know Chris so well," Piper said, shooting her husband an irritated look. She went over to her older son and shook him awake. "Honey, do you know where Chris is?"

"He's in bed, Mom," Wyatt said, drowsily. He was only half awake.

"He orbed somewhere, Wyatt," Leo explained. "Do you know where?"

"Nope." Wyatt shook his head as he fully woke up. His eyes told a different story. He sucked at lying.

"Wyatt?" his mother's tone told him that she would not tolerate any nonsense.

"He usually goes to the bridge to be alone," Wyatt admitted. When he saw the alarmed look on his mother's face he quickly added, "He only goes once in awhile."

"I'll get him," Leo said, orbing out.

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them….don't want to.

Chapter 2

Chris hadn't realized how cold it was going to be outside. He was freezing. He shivered as he looked out over the city from the very top of the Golden Gate Bridge. A gust of wind attacked his small body.

"I wish I brought a jacket with me," Chris murmured. He gasped when a warm, blue coat appeared on him. He could barely contain his excitement. This meant that he had yet another power. He could make things appear. What had his mom called that power? Con…conju…conjuring.

His joy was short-lived when he felt his father orb behind him. It was weird, but Chris could always tell the difference between everyone in his family's orbs. It was like everyone had their own distinct flavor.

"Chris…?" Leo started.

Chris looked up at him. His green eyes—identical to his father's, looked at the man with resentment. "Yes….Dad?"

There was something about the way that he spoke that made Leo cringe inside. Maybe Piper was right. Maybe he was being _unfair_ to Chris. "You shouldn't be up here. You should be in bed."

Chris turned away from his father. "Why?"

"Because I'm your father, and I said so," Leo said, suddenly angry. How dare his son question him? He grabbed Chris by his forearm and orbed him home. Chris pulled away from Leo and soon as they reformed in the living room.

Piper immediately wrapped him up in her arms. "Don't do that again. You scared me, Chris."

"Sorry, Mom," Chris said. He glanced at Leo out of the corner of his eye. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. His mother got the hint.

"Could you leave us for a minute, Leo?" Piper asked with a sigh.

Leo looked indignant, but nonetheless, he left.

"You heard us, didn't you, Baby?" Piper asked, kneeling down in front of him so that she could be on his level.

Chris was quiet.

"Your father loves you as much as I love you, Peanut."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. I don't love him."

His bitter words chilled Piper. It was one of the few times that her son had shared any of his feelings. She forgot her previous plan to explain to him about Chris Perry. "You don't mean that, Peanut." Even as she said it, she could see that at the moment, he meant every word.

Chris gave her a sad smile, but he didn't answer her. He didn't have to. You couldn't love what you'd never had. "Good night, Mom." He orbed upstairs to bed.

Piper sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. She remembered when Chris Perry had been infected by the spider demon and had beat Leo up. She had prayed that things would be different between Chris and Leo this time around. Tears ran down her cheeks. Chris deserved a father, and she was determined to get Leo to behave like one.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day, and the Charmed Ones were having Chris and his cousins practice using their powers together in order to learn how to depend on each other and work as a team. As they were always reminding the kids—they were the future of magic.

"I don't want to be the future of magic," Chris said, crossing his arms against his chest. "This is stupid." It wasn't like they needed him here anyway.

"Stop whining," Wyatt said, zapping Chris's leg with a small jolt of electricity.

"Stop it, Wy!" Chris said, angrily.

Kyla thought it was pretty funny. She snorted. "Yea, stop whining, Chris."

"Stop messing with him," Princess said, trying to defend him. She gave her twin a pointed look. However, Kyla was above peacemaking. She nodded her head slightly giving Kaitlyn her cue. Kaitlyn orbed Chris's chair from under him, making him fall to the floor.

Any other time, Chris probably would have cried and run to his room, but he didn't this time. He'd had enough. His face was red with anger. He flung out his arm and used his TK to fling everyone across the room.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Henry rushed into the room at the crashing sounds. Piper's hands were poised to blow up whatever had attacked the kids.

"Chris did it," Kyla said in tears.

"Is that true, Chris?" Phoebe asked.

Chris looked upset. They deserved it. They were always teasing him. "I didn't start it, Aunt Phoebe."

"He kept complaining about training with us, Auntie Piper," Kyla explained. "Then he used his powers on us."

Piper glared at her little boy. How did he do it? She spent her time either being angry with him or feeling bad for him. "You don't use your powers against family. You know that. You have to train. It may be what keeps you all alive."

"What if I don't want to be alive," Chris said. "Do I still have to train with them?" His eyes bore into theirs.

"Don't say that, Chris," Paige said with a gasp. She glanced at her older sister who was trying not to cry.

Chris felt bad for upsetting his mother. He looked away from her. She didn't understand. He was useless. Wyatt was twice blessed, and Danielle, Cyndy, and Kaitlyn were the future Charmed Ones. The twins, Princess and Kyla were the Prophesied twins—with some big destiny that would be revealed to them when they were older. He was…just Chris.

"We were just playing with you," Wyatt said to his brother in concern. He hadn't meant to hurt or upset Chris. Chris was his best friend. "You know that, right?"

"Yea. I'm sorry," Chris told his brother and cousins even though he didn't feel sorry. They shouldn't have been teasing him. "I'm sorry too, Mom," he added.

* * *

Two Days Later 

Phoebe was excited today. Today was the day that her family would finally meet her boyfriend, Jesse. She had been dating him for five months now, and she was pretty sure that he loved her thanks to her empathy. She looked around the living room. Her daughters and nieces were dressed in their best outfits. Her nephews were looking incredibly handsome in their beige khakis and white shirts.

The doorbell rang, and Phoebe jumped out of her seat to answer the door. Jesse's muscular frame filled the doorway. He smiled and kissed Phoebe's cheek. "I have my sister, Christine, with me. She just came home from England, and I didn't want to leave her…"

"It's okay," Piper jumped in. "There's plenty of food." She gave him an appreciative look. His sister came from behind him, wearing a long green skirt and brown boots. She had the same gray eyes and dirty blonde hair that her brother had. Piper guessed that she couldn't be more than eighteen. "I'm Piper, Phoebe's sister."

Jesse kissed her cheek. "Phoebe has told me so much about you."

"And not enough about you," Paige said with a wink.

Phoebe swatted her sister's arm. "This is my younger sister, Paige."

Jesse also kissed her cheek. "I'm delighted to meet you." He shook Leo and Henry's hands.

"And these are our kids. They'll introduce themselves," Phoebe said. The girls shyly introduced themselves, not moving from the couch.

Wyatt stood up, looking like a young prince. He shook Jesse's hand as his father had done. "I'm Wyatt."

Everyone turned to Chris who was silently observing everyone from the couch. He studied Jesse and Chris, peering through dark brown bangs. "I don't like you," he blurted. His voice was strong and clear.

His mother and aunts gasped.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Leo had never been so angry in his entire existence. Everyone shuddered at his tone except for Chris who didn't look the least bit bothered.

"Apologize now, Christopher," Piper ordered.

"He shouldn't be here," Chris said stubbornly.

"Now you don't mean that," Jesse said, kindly. He was great with kids and had never met one who didn't like him. Chris wouldn't be an exception. He took a step toward the boy, but Chris took a step back.

Leo went behind Chris and put his hands on his shoulders. "You and I are going to have a talk now," Leo said, angrily. He marched Chris upstairs to his bedroom away from everyone else. "What are you thinking, Chris? You _do not_ talk to people like that. You were rude and that's not how you were raised."

"How do you know?" Chris said before he could stop himself.

Leo's eyes darkened. Even though he was an Elder and a pacifist, he had never had any qualms about disciplining his kids, and Chris had crossed the line. He pulled the boy across his lap, ignoring his struggles, and spanked him. Leo usually came up with punishments like no orbing, but this was the first time he had ever hit either of his kids. It surprised Chris as well as Leo.

When he set his son down, Chris was crying. "I hate you!" Before Leo could do or say anything, Chris orbed downstairs.

Piper's quick thinking allowed her to freeze Jesse and Christine in time. "Chris, you know…" She stopped when she saw his tear stained face. She pulled him into her arms, and his small arms wrapped around her neck.

"What happened, Baby?" Phoebe asked, coming over to her nephew. She stroked his hair—all anger and irritation at him evaporated. Chris didn't say anything. He just sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

Piper carefully pulled him away from her body. "Wyatt, take him in the kitchen while I unfreeze our guests. I'll be right there in a second, Chris."

She was fuming. Yes, she had been shocked by his reaction to Jesse, but she was more upset about him being in tears. She unfroze the guests. "I have to go talk to my husband," she said, excusing herself. She went upstairs quickly. Leo was in their room, sitting on the bed. "What did you do, Leo?"

Leo looked at her with a dejected expression on his face. "I spanked him."

Piper's eyes widened. She didn't believe in spanking children, and she had thought that as a pacifist, neither did he.

"I was upset about other things. I guess I took it out on him," Leo said quietly. He was mad at himself for losing control. During all of the years that he had to deal with the Charmed Ones, he had never gotten angry with them. How had his six-year-old son managed to breech his wall of calmness? "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Our son just orbed downstairs in front of guests. He was hysterical," Piper said. "Now I have to undo this mess. Next time, give him a time out or ground him, but don't you ever lay another hand on my son again."

Piper went downstairs to the kitchen where Chris was sitting on the counter with a glass of Kool-Aid in his hands. Wyatt was talking to him quietly.

"Are you okay, Honey?" Piper asked softly. "Your Dad was angry about some other things, and he didn't mean to hit you."

"He was angry with me," Chris said. "He's always mad at me, Mom."

Piper sighed. It did seem that way even if she knew it wasn't true.

"Mom, I didn't mean to make everyone upset. I didn't mean to hurt Aunt Phoebe's feelings. I…." He started to add that he just didn't trust Jesse, but he stopped himself. He could tell that his mother had already forgiven him, and he didn't want to do anything to make her change her mind. He looked back towards the living room. He could feel in his heart that something wasn't right with Jesse and his sister. He was determined to find out who they really were.

Note: I apologize for the length. Sometimes I get carried away.

Reviews are definitely an inspiration so please R & R. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters…

Thank you to all of those who responded to the previous two chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Last time:

"_Mom, I didn't mean to make everyone upset. I didn't mean to hurt Aunt Phoebe's feelings. I…." Chris started to add that he just didn't trust Jesse, but he stopped himself. He could tell that his mother had already forgiven him, and he didn't want to do anything to make her change her mind. He looked back towards the living room. He could feel in his heart that something wasn't right with Jesse and his sister. He was determined to find out who they really were._

Chapter 3

Jesse left the Halliwell manor, feeling more than a little disconcerted. He had thought that this was going to be an easy job. And why shouldn't he have thought so? Phoebe, the middle witch, had fallen for him already. He could tell from the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. The other Halliwell sisters seemed taken with him as well. He almost felt guilty about what he was doing. **_Almost_** being the key word.

"That Wyatt kid…did you get a reading off of him?" his sister, Christine asked him. There was a frown on her face as she scribbled a few notes into a worn notebook. She looked up at him expectantly.

Jesse shook his head. "Nothing. I don't think the machine is broken because it worked on the other Halliwells. I just couldn't get a reading off of him or his brother."

Christine let out an exaggerated sigh. "I thought you said that this was going to be an easy job—a piece of cake."

"That's what I thought, but that kid…Chris," Jesse shook his head again. "Did you see the way he was looking at us—that cold look….almost as if he could see right through us? He scared the crap out of me." That was saying a lot because very little scared Jesse. He had seen just about every type of person and witch during the course of his career and had never felt intimidated by any of them.

"I know what you mean," Christine said in agreement.

"As for the others; they are obviously not your average witches," Jesse said. He pulled out a small metal device from a hidden pocket in his jacket. It was round with a smooth surface. It was still warm in his hands—a result of its excessive use tonight. He didn't think he had ever been in a room with so many witches at the same time. "They registered higher than any witch we've ever come across."

"We knew they would. The sisters _are_ the legendary Charmed Ones," Christine said. She quickly jotted down a few more notes before slamming her notebook shut. "Their daughters are even more powerful than they are. Fortunately, I'm pretty sure that the witch gene is only passed on to the females in the Halliwell family. At least according to historical records."

"But what if we're wrong? Chris…" Jesse said softly. He felt better voicing his doubts aloud because he knew that Christine was capable of erasing them.

His sister gave him a lopsided grin. "The kid is only six. He was probably just acting out."

A few minutes later, the siblings arrived at an abandoned-looking building. By all appearances, on the outside it looked as if it were ready for demolition. The red paint was badly chipped and old plants were entangled around the structure. It was the perfect place for the witch hunters to convene without any fear of interruption. Inside, the rooms were filled to the bursting with hunters of every nationality and skill.

An old man with dark gray eyes and graying hair greeted the brother and sister with a small wave before getting to the point of their late night visit. "How did it go?"

"It went as planned, Gregory," Jesse replied. He was eager to please the man who had been a mentor and a father figure for him and Christine since their parents' deaths years ago.

"Remember that this operation is going to be longer than your usual ones. You have to be sure to gain the witches' trust. It's important," Gregory said. "It's the only way to get close enough to them to do what needs to be done."

"What about the boys?" Christine asked. "The eldest sister's sons don't register as witches. They're just innocent children." She could never bring herself to harm innocent people especially kids. She was relieved when she saw that Gregory was deep in thought.

"She's right," Gregory's brother, Josh, spoke up. "The boys can't be harmed. We'll have to find a way to kidnap them and send them somewhere where the Charmed Ones will never be able to find them. They deserve a chance at a normal life away from magic. Gong can take care of that." Gong was a half witch with minimal powers. The hunters had decided that they needed someone with powers and knowledge of the supernatural to help them on their quest. He had connections that helped them to capture and destroy witches. He didn't mind turning on his own kind as long as the hunters kept his bank account flowing. The hunters knew that it was a small price to pay for success.

* * *

**two days later**

"Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell, please report to the Principal's office immediately!"

Wyatt looked up from his math assignment when he heard the announcement over the intercom. What had he done this time? He saw that other students were casting him curious glances. His teacher handed him a hall pass without looking up from the stack of papers in front of her.

Wyatt trudged downstairs, running into his brother on the way.

"What did we do?" Chris asked him. His eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to remember if he'd done anything to get into trouble. Wyatt just shrugged his shoulders.

Principal Wagner sat behind her desk, waiting for the boys. She gave them a sad smile when they entered her office. "Hello, boys."

Chris immediately tensed. He effortlessly sensed that something was wrong. Something really horrible had happened. He exchanged a look with his brother. Wyatt reached for his brother's hand and gripped it tightly.

"I…I have some bad news," Principal Wagner said softly. She looked up towards the ceiling as if asking God for assistance. "There was a fire at your home. It burned down everything and….everyone in it."

Chris jumped up from his seat, yanking his hand from Wyatt's grasp. "No!"

Wyatt shook his head. "You're lying. You have to be." He would have felt it. His eyes filled with tears. What about his cousins? They couldn't have been home? They were in school—weren't they?

All questions faded when the principal touched his arm. The next thing he saw was black as he sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

Piper set out a plate of warm peanut butter cookies for Chris and chocolate chip cookies for Wyatt and her nieces. She grinned when she heard the front door open and the kids' loud voices filled the house. The girls rushed into the kitchen, following the smell of the sweets like the cookie monsters they were.

"Where are the boys?" Piper asked, looking around. Wyatt, Princess and Kyla were the oldest and therefore responsible for walking the four younger kids home. The three of them took their job very seriously even though the school was merely down the street.

"They got called to the Principal's office. They probably got detention," Kyla blurted. Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said. It was too late to take it back now. She avoided her sister's pointed look.

"Detention!"

Leo chose that moment to orb in with Paige. He immediately noticed that neither of his sons were anywhere to be seen. "What's going on? Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

The kids exchanged guilty looks. No one was volunteering any answers.

"The boys never get detention," Piper said, "I would have known."

Paige gave the kids a stern look, but she focused on Princess, who hated to get into trouble. "What's going on, Princess?"

However, it was Kyla who answered her. "Chris gets detention all the time. He just makes sure that you never find out."

"How?" Leo asked in confusion. Chris was incredibly smart, but even he couldn't possibly figure out a way to get over on _both_ his parents.

"If the principal gives him a note for one of you guys to come in, he does this thing where he looks like you," Kyla answered eager to let the adults in on her cousin's secret.

"Glamouring?" Paige said in surprise. "Chris can glamour?"

Princess nodded slowly, finally speaking. "He made us promise not to tell 'cause he didn't want Uncle Leo to know."

Leo's face fell. So Chris hated him _that_ much? "What else didn't he want me to know?"

Kyla shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. He doesn't really tell us things. He mainly talks to Wyatt."

Leo sighed. "I'll go get the boys."

Paige shook her head. "No, wait. Something isn't right, Leo. I tried to sense them just now, and I can't sense them anywhere."

Leo closed his eyes and focused on his bond with his sons. Much to his dismay, they somehow had dropped off his radar. So he did what he knew how to do best. He orbed up to the Elders in search of answers.

Meanwhile, The sisters went to work immediately. Paige orbed down a map and scrying crystals. The children were sent to a neighbors' house so that the three women would not be distracted. Piper prayed that there would be a simple explanation and that the boys would orb home any minute.

Hours later, Piper gave up and called Darryl. Perhaps the boys' disappearance wasn't magic-related. Darryl was the best person to help them if it wasn't.

Darryl came over with Sheila looking rather reluctant. He didn't have much to do with the sisters anymore since his near death experience years ago. He remembered how close he had come to losing everyone and everything he loved.

"What is it, Piper?" Darryl said, sharply. Sheila poked him in the ribs, signaling him to be polite. After all, she was still friends with the sisters. He sighed and tried again. "What's wrong?"

Piper tried to remain calm, but when Sheila put her arm around her shoulders, she burst into tears. "Your godsons are gone."

"What are you talking about?" Darryl asked, straightening up. What did she mean by gone?

"Chris and Wyatt. My babies are gone." Piper was hysterical now.

Darryl's mouth dropped open. "No…" Even though he didn't hang around the sisters, he would take his godsons out and let them play with his sons. He was especially close to Chris who was so much like the one who had died. Darryl sat down on the couch slowly, blinking away tears. "How…what…?" He couldn't even think clearly right now. His eyes fell on the picture of Wyatt and Chris by the stairwell. They couldn't be gone.

"We scryed for them, sensed for them, used spells to find a lost witch, but we've got nada, zilch…" Phoebe said, softly. She followed Darryl's gaze and bit her lip. She wanted to cry or scream in frustration, but that wouldn't help them at all.

Leo orbed into the room, looking as pale as a ghost. "The Elders don't know anything…."

R and R is much appreciated:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Note: I apologize for the delay in updating for the next chapter, but my Internet was down. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews were a great motivation. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :)

Last Time:

_Darryl's mouth dropped open. "No…" Even though he didn't hang around the sisters, he would take his godsons out and let them play with his sons. He was especially close to Chris who was so much like the one who had died. Darryl sat down on the couch slowly, blinking away tears. "How…what…?" He couldn't even think clearly right now. His eyes fell on the picture of Wyatt and Chris by the stairwell. They couldn't be gone._

"_We scryed for them, sensed for them, used spells to find a lost witch, but we've got nada, zilch…" Phoebe said, softly. She followed Darryl's gaze and bit her lip. She wanted to cry or scream in frustration, but that wouldn't help them at all._

_Leo orbed into the room, looking as pale as a ghost. "The Elders don't know anything…."_

* * *

Chapter 4 

Chris was shivering. He had never been so cold in his life. He wrapped his arms around his legs in a desperate attempt to gain some warmth. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. It's me," Wyatt whispered. He slipped an arm around the younger boy's shoulder and felt him slightly relax.

"Where are we, Wy?"

"I dunno," Wyatt answered truthfully. It was so dark in here—wherever here was—that he could only make out Chris's shape. He had already tried to sense for their family in case anyone had survived the fire the principal had told them about. His heart broke when he didn't sense anything. Of course he wouldn't tell Chris this. His brother's body was already shaking with barely restrained sobs.

The room suddenly filled with a dim light as a door opened. Wyatt shielded his eyes one hand while keeping his other hand on Chris's shoulder. He realized that they were in some sort of cave.

"So you two are the new ones." A pair of Zaxr demons—sickly gray demons with spikes covering every inch of their skin—roughly yanked the boys up and dragged them out into an enormous area.

Chris's eyes widened when he saw that there were children of all ages doing all kinds of labor while demons watched them work.

Wyatt started to back up, but he was shoved to the ground.

"You two will do as you're told or end up like him…" a demon pointed to a small corpse lying in a corner across the room. "Don't even think about calling your whitelighters, young Witchlings. This isn't the underworld. This realm is protected from the sensing capabilities of even the Elders."

Chris grabbed Wyatt's hand intent on orbing out, but Wyatt shook his head. If what the demon said was true, then it was likely that they wouldn't be able to orb out of here.

_I think they're high level, Chris. If we try to orb, we'll expose ourselves. We'll have to pretend to be regular witches_—Wyatt said telepathically.

Chris bit his lip. _I want, Mom_.

_I want her, too, but she's dead, and she can't help us. It's just us now. I'll think of a way to get us out of here. I promise_—Wyatt said.

* * *

**Five years later**

Piper rested on Wyatt's bed, pressing her cheek down on his pillow. She always felt closer to her boys when she was in their room. Everything in the room was exactly the way it had been when they had disappeared.

"You okay, Sweetie?" Paige asked, pushing the bedroom door open and inviting herself in. She knew she'd find Piper here. It's where she spent most of her time these days.

Piper shook her head. "Today is Chris's birthday. He's eleven years old now." She had baked a birthday cake today as she had done for each of her sons every year in hopes that one day they would be home to eat it.

Paige lay down beside Piper on the bed. The small bed squeaked under their combined weight. She wrapped her arms around her big sister. She didn't have the heart to remind Piper that dead people didn't get older. It was the conclusion of the Elders and everyone else that the two Halliwell brothers were dead. The entire magical community had used their various powers to find the boys, but no one succeeded. The boys just didn't exist anymore. No amount of wishing or hoping would bring them back.

* * *

_Happy birthday, Chris_—Wyatt said, sending his brother a telepathic message as he carried two heavy pails across the cave. 

_Thanks_—Chris thought. He didn't dare smile. That was forbidden. So was speaking. The brothers were so used to keeping silent that they didn't even speak aloud when they weren't under the watchful eyes of their captors. As a result their telepathy increased. Whenever they were alone, they would practice using their other increasing powers.

The other kids stayed away from Chris and Wyatt because they could sense that they were different from them. That was saying a lot because every single child there was a young witch. The demons knew that all of the kids had minimal witch powers that were not a threat to them. Besides, the kids would be severely beaten if they were caught using any type of powers.

Chris and two other boys knelt on the dusty cave floor awaiting further orders. There was a meeting today, between the Zaxr demons and another demon clan today, which meant extra work for all of the kids. Chris's knees had already lost most feeling.

Only a few feet away, one of the newer and younger witches tripped and dropped a bucket of water all over one of the demonic overseers. The Zaxr demon lifted his sword to cut off the clumsy child's head, but Chris leapt up from the floor and pushed the demon off balance. Something in him had snapped, and he threw away all common sense and concern for his own safety.

Wyatt dropped his pail in shock. The other kids had frozen in disbelief at the fact that Chris had just risked his life to save another kid. It had never been done before. The demon covered in water moved so fast that no one even saw the sword as it plunged into Chris's chest.

Wyatt cried out as his brother crumbled to the floor. He felt his brother's pain and shock as clearly as if it were his own. He tried to run to Chris, but strong hands held him in place.

"Your friend will die, Boy," a gruff voice whispered in Wyatt's ear. No one knew that the boys were brothers. Wyatt and Chris had decided to do whatever it took to keep their identities a secret.

Wyatt used all of his strength to pull away from the hands holding him. He rushed over to Chris, trying to ignore the amount of blood coming from his wound. _Don't die, Chris. I'm here._

Overseers were headed over to them, but they froze in their tracks when they saw Wyatt put his hands over Chris's wound. A bright golden light was emitting from his hands. When he moved his hands, Chris was completely healed. Wyatt stood up, pulling Chris up with him. Their cover had been blown, and there was no turning back now.

"A whitelighter," one of the Zxars whispered. Fireballs appeared in his hands. How had they not known that the child was dead? When the pair had been purchased, the demons had been assured that **both** of the boys were weak witches. Whitelighters nor humans could survive in this realm.

Chris flicked his wrist and a handful of Zxar went flying across the cave.

"So you kids want to play. You think your little powers are going to save you from us, Witchlings?" one of the overseer's hissed. He was called Axma. He and his brother, Xio, had been in charge since their boss had killed the last leaders. Now it was their job to kill the boys.

A Zxar threw a fireball at Chris, but he froze it with another flick of his wrist. Wyatt summoned an energy ball and sent it hurtling at a demon, vanquishing him.

The other children watched in awe and fear. They silently cheered the brothers on.

"What is this!" Axma cried. How were they this powerful? He almost choked when Chris orbed a weapon to himself and then used it to vanquish a Zxar.

Wyatt's hands were in fists at his sides. Long, golden strands of hair fell into angry blue eyes. The cavern ground rumbled. Enormous pieces of stone and rock from the cave walls fell over everyone, miraculously missing any of the kids, but injuring several demons.

"Impossible!" Xio cried. "Witches with whiteligh…"

"Witchlighters," Axma concluded in alarm. But there were only a few and two were dea…

As demons threw more fireballs at the boys, Wyatt raised a blue shield around them, protecting them. Years ago, Axma had heard stories about a Halliwell baby who had been prophesied to be the most powerful magical being in the world. That baby had a blue shield. There was also another baby…a brother.

"Everyone out!" Axma ordered. "Now!" Before Xio could shimmer out, he burst into flames. Behind him stood the younger Halliwell boy. His green eyes were eerily void of any emotion. As Axma shimmered out, he realized that they had probably beaten the humanity out of the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.

_Last Time:_

_Wyatt's hands were in fists at his sides. Long, golden strands of hair fell into angry blue eyes. The cavern ground rumbled. Enormous pieces of stone and rock from the cave walls fell over everyone, miraculously missing any of the kids, but injuring several demons._

"_Impossible!" Xio cried. "Witches with whiteligh…"_

"_Witchlighters," Axma concluded in alarm. But there were only a few and two were dea…_

_As demons threw more fireballs at the boys, Wyatt raised a blue shield around them, protecting them. Years ago, Axma had heard stories about a Halliwell baby who had been prophesied to be the most powerful magical being in the world. That baby had a blue shield. There was also another baby…a brother._

"_Everyone out!" Axma ordered. "Now!" Before Xio could shimmer out, he burst into flames. Behind him stood the younger Halliwell boy. His green eyes were eerily void of any emotion. As Axma shimmered out, he realized that they had probably beaten the humanity out of the kids._

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. It's been a while (a long while actually), but here's chapter 5. Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 5

Phoebe closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her husband's body next to hers. Jesse was everything that she'd hoped for. He had accepted her for who she was even after he'd been let in on the Halliwell legacy. More importantly, he was the perfect father for three daughters. They adored him.

"I love you, Jesse."

Jesse mumbled incoherently in his sleep. "Mmm…"

Phoebe smiled. She glanced at the picture of her family placed on her nightstand. Kyla and Princess were twelve now, and their main concerns were boys and clothes. Danielle was almost eleven. She was becoming a regular tomboy. In the picture, she was wearing a baseball cap and an oversized baseball cap. Beside that picture was a picture of two adorable little boys.

_I miss you so much, Wyatt and Chris_. She brushed away the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"Mom! We're going to be late! You were supposed to drive us to school!" Danielle called from the hallway.

"Get Kaitlyn or Cyndy to orb you there!" Phoebe yelled. She was too tired to get up. She always felt this way on Chris or Wyatt's birthdays.

"We could expose magic, Mom!"

Phoebe sighed and crawled out of bed. That was the last thing that any of the Charmed Ones needed. She remembered how Prue had died when magic was exposed. She paused to stroke the framed photo of her nephews. "Happy Birthday, Chris."

* * *

Drexyzar, the leader of the Zxar demons, looked down at his appointed overseer. His glare caused Axma and his legion to tremble in fear. They knew how important he considered the enslavement of the young witches to be.

"What are you doing back here? Where are the slaves?"

"We had to leave them, Milord," Axma mumbled.

"What?! Speak up!"

"We had no choice but to leave them," Axma said loudly. He cringed in fear as Drexyzar raised his palm. He could see the beginnings of a fireball.

"Wait, Milord! It wasn't my fault! The two slaves…Green Eyes and Blue Eyes (they were sometimes referred to as such because of the intensity of their eye colors) are not who we thought they were. They are witchlighters!"

"Impossible! You lie!"

"The youngest Charmed sister had two children who are only a quarter whitelighter and maintain minimal whitelighter powers. They're girls, but the oldest Charmed One had two sons who were half whitelighter. One was the prophesied Twice Blessed child and the other was rumored to be half Elder."

"I know of the rumors…"

"The boy slave has a blue shield just like Wyatt. He healed the younger child, somehow made energy balls and used other powers. The younger one was able to bring objects to himself without touching them as well as freeze and use fireballs. It _is_ them—the Charmed One's presumably dead sons," Axma said. He tried not to show his relief when his boss lowered his hand, extinguishing his fireball.

"They must be destroyed….if we cannot convince them to join us."

* * *

3 years later

Piper shook her head in amusement as she listened to her teenage nieces trying to convince their mother to allow them to go to a dance. Phoebe didn't even sound close to giving in. Jesse was with her, but he was choosing to stay out of it. He had been acting weird—weirder than usual. All Piper could think about was how Chris had declared his dislike for Jesse. Were his feelings justified? She always found herself reflecting on things Wyatt and Chris had done or said. They would have been in high school with their cousins now if they were alive.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He stayed with her as much as possible, dividing his time between Earth and Elderland. "The boys?" he guessed.

Piper nodded. "It's amazing how cruel fate can be. We lost Chris twice. I lived for those kids even if they didn't know it. I suppose that I may have neglected Chris a little more than I should have, but there were so many threats against Wyatt. I was always afraid that Wyatt would turn evil even though Chris saved him."

"Do you ever wish we had more kids?"

Piper shook her head. "I couldn't possibly bear losing another child."

"Aunt Piper, could you tell Mom that Princess and I are the best kids in the world, and that we would never do anything she wouldn't do?" Kyla begged as she came into the living room followed by her mother and sister.

"I would, but…she's your Mom, and she knows what she's doing." Piper suppressed a smile. Her nieces looked so much like their mother that it was creepy. Kyla had dyed her shoulder-length hair black so that it matched her dark wardrobe. Her twin wore her brown hair in a long braid down her back.

Paige's husband, Henry, came from the kitchen with a cup of coffee for Phoebe. He had a feeling that she was going to need it while dealing with her girls. Phoebe gave her brother-in-law a grateful smile.

Henry hid his grin.

"It's not funny. You won't be laughing…your kids will start high school real soon." She turned her attention back to her daughter. "Shouldn't you guys be getting ready to go to Magic School anyway? We'll discuss the dance later."

Jesse leaned against the staircase railing and watched the Halliwell family. He really thought that the kids should be pulled out of Magic School and have their powers bound. He didn't want to kill them too, but his mission was coming to an end. The Hunters had been patient, waiting until they'd grown in strength. Everything was in place. The boys were somewhere safe. Somewhere they would never come into contact with witchcraft again.

(….Chris and Wyatt will definitely be in the next chapter. ) R&R please 


End file.
